Elecmon
Elecmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon. Elecmon can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. Elecmon also has a virus version that is sometimes referred to as "ViElecmon." Also, if one were to count El;ecmon or ViElecmon's tails, It counts to nine, showing it may be somewhat of a fox digimon. Digivolution Elecmon's Evolution Line in V-Tamer: * Fresh (Baby I) - Punimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tsunomon * Rookie (Child) - Elecmon * Champion (Adult) - Leomon * Ultimate (Perfect) - IceLeomon * Mega (Ultimate) - Regulumon Elemon's Evolution Line in Digimon Savers: * Fresh (Baby I) - Punimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tsunomon * Rookie (Child) - Elecmon * Champion (Adult) - Garurumon (Virus) Abilities Attacks * Super Thunder Strike (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from his tail. * Body Attack/Nine Tails: Strikes his enemy with his nine tails. * Lightning Knife: Attacks with a blade of lightning. The Virus version has these attacks: * Jamming Thunder * Tail Dusk * Assassin's Bolt Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Michael Sorich (US) & Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) The Elecmon first seen was the caretaker of Primary Village (Village of Beginnings in Japanese version). He first saw T.K. and Patamon as invaders, thinking they are harming the Baby Digimon. T.K. stopped the fight between Elecmon and Patamon since it was scaring the babies. They settled for a tug-of-war match which Patamon won. They became friends and he later helped the DigiDestined in the final battle against Piedmon and his Vilemon group. Digimon 02 The Digimon Emperor pursued an Elecmon on the back of a Tuskmon and captured it. He had it fight another Elecmon under the control of the Dark Ring. Cody, Digmon and Tentomon freed a bunch of Elecmon as well as some Deramon, Floramon, and Mushroomon. A bunch were seen fleeing a town that Kimeramon destroyed. An Elecmon was seen with some Baby Digimon (Botamon, Nyokimon, Pitimon, Poyomon, and two Punimon) in the forest that BlackWarGreymon was passing through. An Elecmon was seen as a partner to an unnamed French DigiDestined and it's possible that same Elecmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier * Michael Sorich reprises his role of Elecmon. Some Elecmon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). A bunch of Elecmon along with some Biyomon, Pagumon, and Poyomon were at Flame Terminal that 3 SkullSatamon attacked and after it was destroyed, Crusadermon scanned the village's Fractal Code and the Elecmon fled with the other Digimon inhabitants. Digimon Savers An Elecmon ran wild in the human world, and eventually Digivolved into a virus-type Garurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Digimon World 2 Elecmon evolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon or Monochromon depending on its DP. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family